Error:  File Corrupt
by hatericeviolence
Summary: Sam Flynn has been living his life with the burden of not knowing what happened to his father. When he begins to think everything is falling into place for him, the news of FLYNN LIVES pops again once again to plague him.
1. Chapter 1

ERROR: FILE CORRUPT

Tr2n

Garrett Hedlund

hatericeviolence

001001001

1nƒ£¢710n d0vvn|0!d£d

"Hey, Sam! Wait up!" Sam Flynn sat still on his father's Ducati motorcycle, holding onto this helmet while carefully watching his female friend walk his way. "Hey, you wanna come out tonight? There's going to be a party downtown."

Sam studied her face for a short second. He could read that she wanted him to go. But he knew that about her already. "What time?"

She quickly clapped in excitement that Sam was finally agreeing to doing something that she would find fun. "8:30 at End of the Line. Come get me at 8?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Tell you what. It's 4 already. How about I get you at 6:30 and we get something to eat? You'd be okay with that, right?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course! I have to go to class though. I'll see you later, Sam."

Sam moved slightly and pecked her cheek before she had a chance to move away. "See you later, Dylan." The auburn beauty smiled and walked away as Sam put on his helmet and revved up his motorcycle. In this time of day in the college town, the streets were busy. But they weren't busy enough to hold Sam back from twisting and turning in and out of the traffic. He had things to do but not enough time.

He drove by FLYNN'S arcade and couldn't help but to feel lost. It had been 21 years since he had last seen his father. The last time he had seen him was late one night. His father had been going on about this world inside of a computer. About the bites that only responded in "Yes" or "No". About the gladiatorial games that programs were forced to play. About the lines the motorcycles created when they drove. About the dream his father had remembered so vividly. Then he was left alone. His mother and father were gone. All he had left were his grandparents-but he only wanted his father.

With regret filling him, Sam pulled off the main road and went down a maze of back roads. In the distance, he could see the black gothic high gate surrounding the cemetery. He dreaded this place but it was the only place he could find silence besides the bottom of the bottle. He drove into the large turn around then cut off the engine and parked it. Sam stood up off the bike and removed his helmet and gloves and put them on the seat before walking onto the sidewalk. For a moment, he wondered what he was doing. For a moment, he thought he should turn around. For a moment, he thought he was right.

Sam walked until he recognized the row sitting under the willow. He quickly exhaled before walking up to the tombstone closest to the tree. He sat down against the base of the tree. "Hi, Mom, it's been a long time."

¢01212?7 ƒ1|£ 0?£n

"Hey, Sam, you're late. What happened?" Dylan looked over towards Sam as he pulled up onto the curb. He took off his helmet slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam shook his head and pulled her over to him. "Let's go." She glared at him but gave up quickly and took the extra helmet sitting on the back and put it on before getting onto the bike and gripping onto him. The drive was silent and slow due to the unbelievable traffic on Main Street. Sam pulled up onto the curb of the ivy covered brick building with the outside patio. He kicked the kickstand and waited until Dylan got off the bike before getting off himself. Dylan passed him the black helmet with a bright neon blue stripe on it. He took both of the helmets and put them on the handlebars.

"Welcome to Mario's. Two?"

"Yes," Sam said moving his arm until it was the small of Dylan's back and moving her forward with him to follow the usher clad in black. "Thanks." The usher walked away after showing them the table and letting them sit.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dylan's face went blank as she glared at him from across the table.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"What if I am?"

"Sam, you can tell me. So tell me."

"Nothing," he shrugged, "I just went to see my mom today."

Dylan reached out her hand over the table and Sam reluctantly took it. "I'm sorry. I would have gone with you."

"I wasn't planning on it. I just ended up there." Sam finally looked up at her and smiled softly. "It's fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"Sam, if you want, you can just take me home and you can have the night to yourself. I won't mind-"

"No, I'd rather do something. There's no point staying hidden inside."

Dylan's eyes lit up. "Okay, I'll keep it as interesting as I can."

"Hope so." Sam let go of her hand and fished into his pocket to find his cellphone that he could clearly feel as it vibrated away. He flipped it open and picked up. "Hey, Allan. What's going on?-What?-Yeah, I-yeah, I can meet with you later. I will be home in an hour. Yeah, I'll meet you there. Thanks, bye."

Dylan nodded quickly understanding that the night would be cut short. "He trying to convince you to take the arcade again?"

Sam shoved the phone into his pocket and reached over and scratched his neck. "No, he found something."

"About your dad?"

"Yeah-"

"Call him back. Go now and see him. I understand, don't worry." Sam quickly grabbed onto her hand and pulled it towards him and kissed it.

"Thank you. I owe you-"

"No, you don't. That's what friends are for." Dylan smiled as Sam nodded and got up quickly and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

ERROR: FILE CORRUPT

Tr2n

Tron: Legacy

Sam Flynn

Garrett Hedlund

hatericeviolence

002002002

?6£ 5£n7

Sam walked outside of the building and up to the curb. He kicked his tire then turned back and made his way back to Dylan. "Come on, come with me," he said extending his hand towards her, "I can't just leave you here. I brought you. I can at least bring you back. I'm pretty sure Alan has a dead lead, anyway. We can still make it to the party."

"Don't worry about it."

"I told you we were going out. We're going to go out and we're going to have fun. I just gotta see Alan first, that's all." Sam led Dylan out of the crowding restaurant.

"Sam, you know it's been awhile since we talked."

Sam looked over at her then slowly shook his head. "Nothing's changed. No reason to talk. There's nothing to talk about."

"Is your life really that mundane? i find that hard to believe. Sam, you're worth millions. There's got to be more going on in your life than cheese-puffs."

He let out a slight smile and nodded. "You're right. There's models and scuba diving."

She gave up and threw her hands into the air. "Okay, someone's been googling themselves."

"I get the updates."

"You keep checking, don't you?" She looked up at him with concern filling her eyes.

Sam Flynn had a serious obsession with ENCOM. His obsession was not what some would have thought. He had given up taking over the company his father had basically founded and built because Sam was convinced something bad was going on. He had become an avid hacker and found out that his father's name and purpose for the company was being removed. "Maybe it was updated, so what? You check it, too. What's your point?"

"Come on, let's just go back to your apartment. I haven't seen Marv today."

"Marv will be happy to see you," Sam said passing her a helmet and helping her get onto his bike. Sam got onto the bike and raced off towards the river. The traffic hadn't died down yet but that didn't stop Sam from speeding in-between cars recklessly. Once the makeshift apartment was in sight, Sam hit the button to make the door go up so he could slide in and part behind his couch. Sam got off then helped Dylan off before he walked over to the fridge. "Why are you in my apartment, Allan?" Sam asked grabbing cold drinks from the fridge.

Allan nodded his head and grabbed the can Sam flung in his direction. "You don't answer your phone. How have you been, Sam?"

"I answer. It just may take awhile. You know when I was twelve, I really appreciated this surrogate father thing. I'm doing fine on my own."

"Clearly-"

"What? You wanna help me with my homework? Maybe play catch?" Sam rolled his eyes and took off his shirt before replacing it with one sitting on his couch.

"Sam, shut up and listen to him," Dylan siad, barely looking away from Marv as she sat on the floor.

"Fine, what is it, Allan?" Sam moved away to sit on the leather sofa facing the waterfront.

"I thought your message to the board was very clever."

"You liked that?" Sam chuckled as Dylan looked up at him.

"You're the one that leaked OS12?"

"You can't leak something that was meant to be free. I'm the largest shareholder. They do as I say. Why are you here, Allan?" 

"I promised you that if I ever got any information about your dad, I'd tell you first, right?"

"So?"

"You sure have an interesting way of being uninterested." Allan uncliped the small black pager from his waist and shows it to Sam. "I was paged last night. The page came from your dad's office at the arcade. That number has been disconnected for twenty years!"

"Oh wow, man, still rocking a pager!"

Allan exhaled and gripped tightly onto the pager. "You know your father told me I had to keep this thing on me at all times, even sleep with it."

"What's your point?"

"Two nights before he disappeared, he came to my house. He said he was about to change everything - science, medicine, religion. He wouldn't have left that, Sam. He wouldn't have left you."

Sam threw down the magazine and stepped out onto the small patio. "Allan, I'm tired of looking. He could be scuba diving in Costa Rica or dead. Ha, maybe both. What do you think is goign to happen if I go to the arcade? Alan, you're acting like I'm going to find him sittin' at work, just, "Hey, kiddo, lost track of time'."

Allan smiled and pulled out the keychain. "Wouldn't that be something?" he said tossing the keys to Sam and exiting the apartment.

Sam looked at the keys then pulled them up in his hand as to throw them when Dylan shot up and grabbed them. "I don't need the keys. There's no point in going. It's not like I'm going to find him."

"You don't have to go. I'll go. Sam, I know that you don't want to. Alan wants someone to check it out. I'll go check it out."

"Dylan, no."

Dylan stepped back away from him and slid the keys into her pocket. "Bye, Sam."

Sam roughly exhaled before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Fine, I'll go check out the arcade." Sam stepped forward and grabbed his jacket from the couch before pressing the button for the garage door. "I swear sometimes, you're going to drive me crazy."

"Not like you don't enjoy the slight rush."

"Rush? Parachute off of the ENCOM tower while making a break from the police, then we can talk about a rush," Sam said as he put on his helmet and drove out of the crate with Dylan sitting behind him. Sam pulled up onto Mead Street and stopped in front of Flynn's. "Keys."

Dylan got up off the bike and fished into her pocket to retrieve the keys. "Been awhile since we've been here," she said staring up at the sign.

Sam walked his bike up to the building and rested it closely to the bricks. "Yeah, what is it now? Ten years?"

"Something like that."

Sam popped open the lock and opened the door. "And we're in! I'll see if the generator is still working so the lights may or may not come on." He walked inside and directly to his right to the switch box. Dylan stepped in behind him as the arcade consoles started up. "And we have power."

Dylan smiled at him and then walked into the maze of games. "I forgot how many there were."

"A lot," Sam said as he shined his flashlight up to the windows on the second floor, "The apartment. Maybe there."

Dylan met up with Sam at the bottom of the stairs and ascended together into the musky apartment overlooking the games. "Looks like you cleaned up."

He smiled. "Yeah...only had a decade to do it." They both walked further into the room. From the window, Sam could see as the Tron sign lit up. "I think I may play some Tron. Dad's not here, anyway."

"Want to play doubles? On the same team?"

"Yeah, why not? I'll head down." Dylan nodded as Sam rushed down the stairs and through the many aisles of games. He took out a quarter from his pocket and slid it into the machine. The quarter fell to the ground after being rejected. Sam bent over to pick it up and noticed the deep marks in the cement floor. He stood back up and looked at the machine before forcing it to move. He moved the beam of his flashlight to illuminate the area. He saw the slightly short door and popped it open.

Dylan shot up at the sound of the door closing behind Sam. "Sam?" She looked over the window to see Tron slowly moving back against the wall. "Sam? Sam, where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

ERROR: FILE CORRUPT

Tr2n

Tron: Legacy

Sam Flynn

Garrett Hedlund

hatericeviolence

003003003: ¢ ¥¢L35

The room illuminated as the Siren walked in. "The Recognizers have informed me of an unknown program. Preparation for the games have begun."

"Why are you telling me?"

"There is an encrytion that we are not familiar with. We're having to use all resources to prepare the program for the games."

"How long until that's completed?"

"The decrytion will not take long." The Siren's eyes went blank as numbers flooded into them. "The original script calls for rebellious outbursts and there is an increased chance of unresponsive scripts. Would you like to rewrite them?"

He looked at the Siren while she was still locked into the Armory's communications. "No, keep the original coding that way. I don't want anything changed. Let the program do what it is scripted for. If it becomes a problem, Rinzler can take care of it."

"The firewalls have detected another program."

"What program?"

"Program DSF."

He held tightly onto the metal balls in his hand. "DSF is here? What number was the last program given?"

"Three, sir."

He stood up and looked at the games disc battle cubes. "Rinzler, go pay that program a visit." Rinzler nodded and ran out of the room. "Tell me, how is DSF?"

"Program DSF's source code seems invalid. Upgrades will need to be installed."

"Of course, DSF hasn't been on the Grid in twenty years. Where's DSF's disk?"

"In the Armory."

He nodded and walked to the console. "I'll need you to install a special upgrade. Unless, the program is almost complete?"

"Shortly-"

"User," Rinzler said below on the game grid as he yanked up the program.

"Leave me, Siren," he said looking back for a second. "Identify yourself, program."

"I'm not a program."

"Identify."

"My name is Sam Flynn."

He looked out the window and grinned. "Bring him to me." The wait was short. Rinzler knew better than to take his time with something as important as this.

"Let me go," Sam said as he struggled to get free of the guards as they entered the control room. The guards let go and moved to the side. "Where am I? Am I on the Grid? Who are you?" he asked as the obvious leader turned to face him with his helm still on. The helm digitized out. "Dad," Sam said suddenly calmed.

"Sam, look at you, man. Look at the size of you. How'd you get in here?" he said patting Sam's shoulders with a wide smile.

"I got your message."

"Oh, so it's just you?"

"Yeah," Sam said watching as his father walked all the way around him.

"Good for you. Aw, isn't this something?"

"You look the same."

"Oh a lot happened, Sam. More than you can imagine. Disk," he said pointing at Sam. Rinzler took Sam's disk off and handed it to him. "Let's have a look," he said as he stepped away from Sam. Sam stood there while his father looked at the video memory of Sam's entire life. "I expected more." He thew back the disk to Rinzler with little care.

"Man, so you were trapped in here."

"That's right."

"And you're in charge."

"Oh, right again. Two for two."

"So can we just go home now?" Sam laughed.

"Not in the cards. Not for you." He turned away from Sam.

The serenity in Sam's face faded. "That's a hell of a way to treat your son."

"Oh, that," he turned back to Sam and stepped forward. "I'm not your father, Sam. But I'm very very happy to see you." He stepped backwards smiling demonically.

"CLU...Where is he? What'd you do to him?" Sam demanded as the guards took hold of him.

"Same thing I'm going to do to you," CLU said smiling as Sam was removed from the room. "Jarvis, get DSF here, quickly."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis said before bowing and exiting the room.

"Rinzler, make sure you're ready. Flynn will be appearing soon."

Jarvis walked back in with a Siren on his arm. Her encoding had already finished and was not far from the control room when Jarvis went to get her. "Sir, I've recovered DSF."

CLU turned around and held out his hand and waited for Jarvis to place her disk on his grasp. "Been a long time. How have you been, kiddo?"

"Mr. Flynn," Dylan said as she was released finally from Jarvis' grasp. "Mr. Flynn, I don't know what's going on but I need to find Sam."

"He's fine. It's been awhile since I've taken a look at this data." CLU clicked on the disk and watched as the memories stored inside the disk popped up. "Dillinger, huh? He still trouble?"

She moved up beside him and her eyes grew as she saw her life on replay. "What is this?"

CLU shook his head and turned the video off. "Don't worry. You'll understand. Soon." He walked around her and placed the disk in its proper spot. Quickly Dylan's white on white suit changed. The lights turned a light yellow and the suit itself turned black. "Good to have you home. Tell me, DSF, what is your function?"

"Destroy Sam Flynn."

"Good." Rinzler looked over at Dylan. CLU noticed and let out a slight chuckle. "She isn't going to replace you. She was programmed for this...well...actually, she wasn't until now. DSF, get as close to Sam as possible. You'll be a great ally to him and an even worse villain. Do whatever, it takes. Put your helm on. It's time." CLU stepped out of the room and walked down the steps that appeared as soon as he stepped on them. Rinzler and Dylan followed him. CLU walked up to Sam and leaned in to him. "I've waited a long time for this." He stepped backwards and waited for the light cycle wands to be given out.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I'll give you a hint. Not that," Jarvis sneered.

Sam stood up straight and watched as the other programs for his team appeared. They had no confidence but they did have bikes-motorcycles, no, Light cycles. Sam smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "Now this I can do," he said before running forward and leaping onto the digitizing bike. Sam found it hard to watch as the members of his team were derezzed. He swearved his bike towards a program on his team. "We need to work together," he said looking up at the upper level, "Look, another customer!" The program nodded and they split up. Together they derezzed their enemy but not without his fellow program falling off of his bike. "I got you, buddy!" Sam quickly retraced his steps and picked up the program's light cycle wand. As he got closer, so did the enemy. His fellow program was derezzed. He shook his head and put the light cycle wand behind him. Sam looked over as he heard a loud thump. "Dylan!" Sam lost his focus and tripped off of his bike and ran to her.

"Sam!" Dylan stood up and ran over to him. "Oh god, Sam! What's going on?"

"It's hard to explain. We gotta get out of here. Where's your wand?"

She started to breathe nervously. "I don't know. What's going on?"

Sam pulled out the extra wand and handed it to her. "Use this and come on." He jumped up and mounted while Dylan did the same. "Follow me." Sam tried to lead her away from the other cycles but CLU wouldn't let him. CLU slid in between them and split them up. Sam swerved and tried to get behind him but couldn't. He ran straight into CLU's disk and his bike disappated. Sam tried to grasp onto the slick game grid as his bike blew up against the grid's outer limits. CLU started to come in sight when the Light Buggy intercepted.

"Get in."

Sam looked at the buggy in disbelief. Could he really be that lucky? "I need to save her!"

"Get in."

"I have to get her!" Sam tried to walk away from the buggy but the buggy moved just enough to trip him so he fell inside of it. Sam glanced around it and pointed out to Dylan. "I have to save her! Do you not understand? Who are you?"

"Hold on." The Light Buggy changed gear and sped up. Bombs dropped and stopped all of the enemy programs from getting any closer. Lazer ammo shot out to bring down the Game Grid's outer wall.

"Pull up, man! You can't make that!" Sam gripped onto the mantle of the Light Buggy, sure that he was going to die. The Light Buggy's wheels hit the ground.

"Made it." The program glanced at him then its helm disappeared. "I'm Quorra!"


	4. Chapter 4

ERROR: FILE CORRUPT

Tr2n

Tron: Legacy

Sam Flynn

Garrett Hedlund

hatericeviolence

004004004: d1||1n6312

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked leaning on her doorway and looking up to Sam.

"I just got back and wanted to go out to a movie with you." Sam shrugged. He was tired. He hadn't shaved. The stubble on his face was becoming a little bit hipster.

"Where you been, Sam? I haven't seen you in months."

"I went on vacation. Come on, let's go."

"I can't. I have plans."

"You can blow them off. Come on," he said stepping forward towards her.

Dylan exhaled and shook her head. "Sam, you can't just pop up and expect me to drop all of my plans."

"Why not? What do you have planned?"

"I have a date, Sam. Believe it or not."

Sam flung his head back. "You can reschedule. You and I haven't spent time together in awhile-"

"I gotta finish getting ready, Sam."

"Your date isn't that important," he said following her inside, "Plus, you look good. You don't need to get ready for anything."

"Sam, I have a date with my boyfriend. You can't expect me to drop everything because you've decided to grace me with your presence for the first time in six months," Dylan sneered at him.

"I was on vacation. I'm back now. So, let's go out. I know you don't have a boyfriend. You don't need to lie to me to make me feel bad. I feel bad already."

Dylan roughly exhaled and walked back into her bedroom. The frustration inside her was beginning to boil over. "Believe it or not, Sam, I am dating. Thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Dylan, let's stop bullshitting each other. I missed you, okay? I said it. Can we go now?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Sam! I have a date. What do you not understand?"

The light tap at the front door brought them both back to reality. In the doorway he stood. "I can come back. We can do this tomorrow, instead."

"Edward-"

"You're fucking Dillinger? What the hell, Dylan!"

Dylan breathed harshly towards Sam. "Sam, it's time you leave."

Sam grinded his teeth. "I leave and you replace me with Dillinger? DILLINGER, Dylan?"

"I didn't replace you! How do I replace someone if they're never even there? How do I replace someone who isn't even mine? It's time you leave, Sam. I'm fucking Edward fucking Dillinger and you just have to get over it."

Sam stepped forward to argue then gave up and to walk out of the apartment. He glared up to Dillinger and locked his jaw. "Fuck you. Hope you both enjoy fucking each other because you're both fucking useless," he said shoving Dillinger out of the doorway.

Dylan kicked the wall before placing her forehead on it. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt Sam but what else could he expect? She wasn't a little ragdoll. She had to go separate ways. Dillinger walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She lightly pushed off the wall and turned into him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It's fine. Flynn's always hated me. There's nothing I can do to change that. You can go after him. It's fine."

Dylan shrugged and let herself fall into Edward's grasp. "I'm so sorry. I just-"

"I understand. You can give me a call later."

She turned around and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I am going to go after him before he does something stupid and wreckless like always. I'm so sor-"

"It's fine. You should head out before that stupid wreckless action happens."

"Right, I'll be back. You can stay. It's fine."


End file.
